


The Beautiful Problem 美丽的小麻烦

by SummerLouis



Series: Newt/Theseus: All little things about war and before and after. [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drag!Newt Scamander, M/M, bottom!Theseus, top!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 忒修斯曾经遇见过一位与自己的弟弟很相像的女士。直到很久以后，他才发现那位女士其实就是自己的弟弟。





	The Beautiful Problem 美丽的小麻烦

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻，轻微提及战场PTSD和hurt/comfort相关，开篇包含单方性转BG暗示。请注意避雷。

对于忒修斯来说，宴会不过是另一种工作。他说不上喜欢这种场景，他不是什么派对动物或者社交高手。尽管他在年幼时就已经习惯这些场合，并且拥有足够的伪装来让所有人都以为他擅长于此并乐衷于此，却仍然会因为过于嘈杂的人群而退缩。

他握着没喝完的酒杯，推开月光下明亮的落地窗，走上露台。

家中举办的沙龙和任何一个其他纯血家族会做的没有区别，大厅里划出一块空地用于交际，剩下的人三三两两围在一起，寒暄并做着他并不感兴趣的交际——至少还在二十几岁的忒修斯对于联姻，金钱或者权力没什么兴趣。他对着凉风站了一会儿，扯松了领带，迟疑着解开西装外套的扣子。香槟的后劲开始上来了，他喝了不少，他知道这一定会影响他的判断力。

有人推门走了出来。他扭过头，发现是一位他从未见过的女士。她看起来年纪并不大，介于霍格沃茨毕业或者还未毕业之间。她看起来也像是讶异于会有人同她做出一样的选择，匆忙提了一下紧紧包裹在身上的裙角，做出一个不伦不类的传统屈膝礼来。

他们同时笑出声来。忒修斯接过女士手中已经空了的香槟杯子，抽出魔杖将它重新加满。他不知道是否该开始搭话，毕竟那位女士始终低着头。他心里滑过很多念头，比如“她是否和我一样只是想吹吹风”，或者“我看起来是不是不太好”。他扣好西装，轻声咳嗽了一声，在酒精搅乱的脑子里找到一丝理智。

“女士？”他靠近一步，将手臂搭在露台的栏杆上，“我觉得我应当夸奖您一句美丽。”

“谢谢。”那位女士——或许称呼为女孩更为合适一些——终于抬起头来，她浅棕的头发挽成发髻，褐绿色的眸子在月光下闪着光，“你可以叫我辛西亚。”

这一定是哪个家族不知名的女儿。忒修斯仔细打量着她，试图在她脸上打量出一些熟悉感来。那些纯血家族的少女的名字在他脑海中都转了一圈，却没有找到这样一个名字。末了，他放弃了思考，手掌贴在胸前行礼，“忒修斯，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”

“我知道你，莉塔曾经提起过，说你是她的朋友的哥哥。”辛西亚弯了一下嘴角，“可惜她不知道去哪儿了。”

“恕我冒昧，你的口音听起来并不像英国人？”忒修斯得到了自己想要的答案，却牵连着引出了另一串问题，不过那都无关紧要，他靠在栏杆上，侧身看着辛西娅，又扭头看了一眼灯火通明的大厅，试图让气氛不那么尴尬。

“严格来说我只是来英国度假的。”辛西亚有些局促地抿一口杯子中的香槟，声音里显而易见酒精浸润之后的沙哑，“我的家族住在法国。”她有些慌乱，她可没想到第一次这般跑出来玩却遇上了忒修斯。她设想了一百种可能性自己会如何被揭穿，却只能在礼服裙下跺着鞋跟着急。忒修斯显然是不会轻易放她走的，而她却只想尽可能地躲避对方的追问和视线。

但是他不能，他只能假装自己是个异国来的旅客，以此截断所有的幻想。辛西亚，或者说纽特，觉得自己的大脑从未像现在这般飞快转动过。女性的装扮只不过是种消遣，是他在霍格沃茨的一次打赌认输之后染上的怪异爱好，没什么人知道他有这种兴趣。

——或许除了忒修斯。

纽特还记得几年前，他被忒修斯逼问过箱子中的女装和饰品怎么回事。显而易见的，他没有在回家的时候拿错箱子，他们也没有一个妹妹能够让他特地买一些裙装来赠予。那其实是莉塔送给他的圣诞礼物。自从那一年万圣节舞会上他输了打赌，被好友套上那身女式礼服之后，就发现自己并不排斥这些，甚至可以说得上喜爱。

霍格沃茨可没有那么多规矩，平时都是千篇一律的巫师袍子，没人在乎你在里面穿了些什么。

于是他开始换上更加繁复和被那些坏小子们称之为“娘娘腔”的衣服，但是谁又会介意一个不合群的赫夫帕夫呢？他一直懒得与人争辩，只有在被人堵进有求必应屋的时候才会拿出魔杖来反抗。而同样没人会相信，那个不合群的斯卡曼德能够打趴学校里最耀武扬威的校霸们。

一个谎言往往需要另一个来圆。

当辛西亚发现自己并不能用自己那些有限的关于巴黎的知识来糊弄忒修斯的时候，他知道自己总会玩脱的。他用魔咒修改了自己的外形和嗓音，却没有充足的自信不被忒修斯看出来。他们太熟悉对方了，尽管斯卡曼德老宅有许多空房间，他们仍然在纽特十七岁以前都分享同一个房间，而之后，他们在伦敦分享同一套公寓。

他的每一个习惯性动作，包括和人聊天时并不直视对方的眼睛，不停摩挲自己的小臂或者其他之类的东西，最容易露出马脚来。这就像他抬起头的时候视线无意中总是划过忒修斯的喉头，想要扯开那条领带，将他扣得一丝不苟的衬衫领子解开一般。他差点就那么做了，却在手指即将划过忒修斯的领口的时候变成了更加不知所谓的动作。

“香榭丽舍大街后面有一条巷子，可以通往法国魔法部，我得说那真的是个漂亮的地方。”忒修斯转过头笑着应她的话，他已经看出来面前的女士其实是在伪装了，但他并不想戳穿。他很久没有遇到如此令他有兴趣探究的女性了，尽管他才二十三岁。

“我更喜欢马赛乡下的那套房子，在那里我们还能骑马。”辛西亚发现他们聊得太久了，久到她的伪装咒语都要失效了。尽管她的魔杖就别在裙子底下的吊袜带上，但她知道一旦她拿出自己的魔杖，一切就都会露馅了。忒修斯不会认不出她的魔杖。这就如同灰姑娘的魔法到时间就会失效一般，她能听出自己的嗓音开始变得更加沙哑，她匆匆地扭头躲开忒修斯的视线，看一眼身后的无边月色，想要离开。

“如果有机会的话，我们下次再聊吧。”

她丢下一句话算作道别，却得到了一个意料之外的亲吻落在脸颊。她想要是自己没有那么狼狈的话，她一定会就着这幅没被认出的皮囊向忒修斯讨要一个在唇间的亲吻。他身上的变形咒和混淆咒都快要失效了，忒修斯拉住他的胳膊的时候，他只低着头，想要将人甩开。

忒修斯最后还是放开了手，和一位淑女在露台上拉扯毕竟不是什么文雅的举动，他自觉失礼，丢下一句抱歉。下一秒辛西亚就如同入水的鱼一般消失在他的视线里了。

这是他第一次也是唯一一次见到辛西亚，这个有些像他的兄弟，却更加妩媚可爱的少女。

这之后，他不免怀疑他的兄弟到底有没有些他并不了解的爱好。他记得很多事情，比如对方十五岁那年在箱子里匆忙塞好的明显不属于他的衣服，比如成人之后每一次他想要有所亲近就被躲开的动作，还有那些细枝末节的小事，他全都记忆犹新。

他们花了漫长的时间，才确认他们之间的感情不只有兄弟间的那些。违背伦理的情感直到他从战场归来才最终被摊开在面前，炮火之中从纽特那里传来的信件变成了他最后聊以依靠的东西，他的战友们一天接一天地减少，那些麻瓜士兵大多数比他更加年轻，更加勇敢。他曾攥着自己的魔杖躲在战壕里，看着那些上一秒还在和他笑闹的年轻生命消失在炮击声中。他见过铁丝网上倒挂着的尸体，见过所有那些被同僚用一颗子弹结束了性命的重伤患，还有被匆匆埋葬的一切。

他劫后余生，在密集的炮火里画下那个他只缘得见过一面的姑娘，无数张小像挤在皱巴巴的笔记本上，最后每一个的眉目都更像他的兄弟。他始终想问纽特，那位少女是不是由他假扮，毕竟当时他借口不适，并未出席宴会，而当他在宴会结束之后回到房间，半躺在床上看书的人并未表现出任何异象。

战争英雄的日子并不好过。梅林一级勋章授予他之后，也不过在书房里成为了一个摆设。他的苦痛远大于荣耀，他又在纽特算是强迫似的要求下与他同床共枕，他的幼弟身上温暖柔和的味道才能让他安心下来，随后便成为了习惯。

纽特变成了忒修斯的猫薄荷，无害，温暖，又令人沉迷。

隐秘的欲望从这时开始发酵。自从第一次他在恶梦中醒来，纽特安慰着他并给了他一个温柔的亲吻之后，一切便变得愈发不可收拾。他恳求更多，不只是唇齿间的流连和手指带来的粗糙抚慰，他一开始对那些要求感到羞耻，感到不堪，直到纽特在操他的时候轻柔地亲吻着他的眉眼，告诉他这是他自青春期发育以来便拥有的幻想，才勉强消解了他的部分羞耻感。

他深深陷入漩涡，无法自拔。直到纽特悄声将辛西亚的秘密全部吐露。

“你知道的，阿尔忒弥斯，辛西亚，只不过是不同的叫法罢了。”纽特把脸埋在枕头里，不愿去看忒修斯听到这个消息时的表情。他们喝了酒，几杯龙舌兰，他的嘴里还留着盐的味道，在接吻的时候尤为明显，淡淡的苦涩纠葛着还没咽下去的甜，缠绕在他们之间。

“我喜欢扮演她，没人在乎一个外来的富家小姐需要担当什么责任。”纽特闷笑了一声，终于抬起头来，酒气将他的脸熏红，在卧室昏暗的灯光下，一切在忒修斯眼中都开始变得模糊，纽特小心翼翼的表情都被他归于醉酒后的迷茫。尽管他们都十分清醒，可这个夜晚仍然由烈酒支配。

酒精终于发挥了它应该有的作用。他们开始相互亲吻，将衬衫的下摆从腰带间抽出，忒修斯拿走了纽特的魔杖，将它放在床头柜上，有些事情不用魔法来做回显得更好。他解开衬衫的扣子，松开背带，羊毛西裤磨蹭着褪到脚跟，露出苍白的皮肤。

纽特看着他，在他的肩膀上落下亲吻，发出巨大的声响。他伸手握住忒修斯半勃的阴茎，从囊袋抚慰到龟头，灵巧的手指划过柱身，不平的指甲剐蹭在敏感的人类器官上，巧妙地转移忒修斯的注意力。他解开了胸前的几颗扣子，却没再往下，直到忒修斯回过神来，伸手去碰他的领子与解了一半的马甲。

忒修斯觉得自己像是在拆一件礼物，他显而易见地感受到了纽特的僵硬，并对此发出了善意的笑声。而纽特的呼吸在他动手的时候几乎全部停滞了，那双棕绿色的眼睛正在昏暗的灯光下凝固成蜜蜡做的艺术品。这很反常，让他误以为他的手上被施了石化咒，直到他触到纽特衬衫下的另一层布料。

他认得那件衣服，尽管他只在很多年前见过它的模样，他想过纽特穿上这些衣服会是怎样的模样，但绝对不是在操自己的时候。

忒修斯第一次直面这样的纽特。衬衫下藏着轻薄的睡裙，长裤下绑着吊袜带，惯常由女性穿着的丝袜紧紧地箍在线条分明的腿上。他觉得自己的呼吸大概停滞了那么几秒，直到纽特终于抵制住了心中无法言说的不安感与紧张，重新将自己的注意力集中到长兄身上为止。他跪在他腿间，在他身上落下更多的吻，从唇间到胸膛，挑逗他的乳头，不断吮咬着一侧，又抓揉着另一侧。他忍不住在纽特用犬牙刺激他的乳头的时候从喉咙里挤出沙哑的呻吟来。

白色裙摆垂落，挤在他们的性器之间，随着纽特弓起的姿势撩拨着忒修斯已经肿胀难耐的阴茎。他动手握住被那碍事布料隔开的两根阴茎，抓在一起，撸弄起来。起初不太顺利，滑腻的裙摆总在阻碍他的动作，让他忍不住皱起眉头，像是隔靴搔痒，总是不能尽兴。他将那碍事裙摆撩起，堆在纽特腰间，露出纯白袜带的边缘和在他的抚摸之下同样立起的分身。

他想要弄下纽特身上那件碍事的衣服，却未成功，还好后者意识到了什么，将那条轻薄睡裙褪下，缠绕在忒修斯的腕间，变成了巧妙的绳索，将人不安分的双手固定起来。

“别这样。”忒修斯哑着嗓子开口，却被搅进唇齿间的手指堵住了剩下的话。纽特的手指搅动着忒修斯的舌头，抽出时带出一条暧昧的银丝。他低下头，用自己的舌头挑断那些津液低头又顺势吻上忒修斯的唇。而被湿润的手指则挤开股缝，在忒修斯的肛口打着转，慢慢插入一个指节。

他很快吞没了纽特的手指，并在纽特用手指在肠道里开拓抽插的时候没来由地生出一些错觉来。他终于将某个幻想的对象与眼前的幼弟重合，将那些用道具聊以自慰的夜晚和面前的人联系起来。他从不否认自己对于纽特的欲望，也不否认自己对于辛西亚的幻想，好像当他们是一个人的时候，一切的怪异都有了能够被解释的道理。

染着情欲的声音从他口中溢出，纽特正捣弄着他肠壁上的某一点，他们熟悉这个位置，严格说来，忒修斯第一次被纽特操射，就是因为找到了这一点。他双手被缚，无处宣泄，亦无法自己解决饱胀的阴茎带来的难耐与急切，只能用言语和叫喊来催促纽特。

“我今天的耐心很足。”纽特笑着从忒修斯的肠道里将手指抽出，在翕张的穴口按弄着，压制着忒修斯射精的欲望，“就算你说了很多次‘操我’，我还是决定慢慢来。”

“那你可有点过——”忒修斯的尾音在纽特扒开他的腿，将阴茎整根没入他的后穴的时候吞没在巨大的呻吟声中，毫无预警的疼痛让他的脑海里一片空白，被掰开折起的腿松散地环在纽特腰际。纽特拿了个枕头过来，粗暴地塞在了他的腰下，他操弄得用力，节奏却很缓慢，他们之间早就不需要适应，肉体记忆已经足够他们契合。

忒修斯没有能够坚持多久，尽管纽特已经尽量延迟了他的射精时间，可他仍然被操射了，白浊的精液随着他轻缓的生理性颤抖从铃口喷出，滴落在他们身上，纽特顺势抹了一把，全部蹭在忒修斯结实的小腹上，显得色情又荒诞。纽特停了下来，等待忒修斯从第一次的高潮中回过神。而忒修斯很快从涣散的思维中回过神，抿起嘴角，看向他的兄弟：“你可以继续了。”

埋在他体内的分身重新开始捣弄他的肠道，他的阴茎随着纽特的动作重新硬起来，交合处暧昧的水声和肉体撞击的声音落在耳朵里，像是诡谲的乐章，延绵不止。粗重的呼吸是唯一的和声，动物的本能压制了人类的理智，连床铺都在轻微地颤抖，而他们浑然不觉。

纽特最后射在了他体内，退出来的时候还像是自己惹了麻烦一样在和忒修斯说抱歉。白色的精液从他穴口滑出一些，更多的还留在里面。他们解开了束缚，轻声亲吻对方。忒修斯将那件皱巴巴的睡裙重新套回了纽特身上，活动着因为被缚而僵硬的手腕。

“也许下次我该换辛西亚来？”纽特半开玩笑地扯扯身上的裙子，压在忒修斯身上去拿自己的魔杖，装模作样地要将伪装的咒语施展，却被忒修斯阻止了。

“我还没准备好接受那位女士其实是自己的弟弟的现实，就像我没准备好了解你的爱好一样。”忒修斯抱着纽特，将脸埋在对方裸露的肩头上，他今晚至少高潮了两次，让他觉得疲惫不堪，甚至连走去浴室的力气都没有了。

“只不过是无伤大雅的小爱好。”纽特嘟囔着，轻抚忒修斯的背部，像是哄诱他新发现的动物那般，谨慎而小心，垂落腿间的裙摆磨蹭着将他们身上黏腻的液体擦净，“那都是我。”

忒修斯毫不意外纽特的话，他眯着眼睛，悄声说起他从未向纽特吐露过的故事。纽特曾经缠着他问过许多次战争与前线，他都不愿开口，却在这个奇妙的时间点，卸下了心防。他有许多故事可讲，就像纽特有许多关于辛西亚的故事可讲一样，这倒不像一个秘密同另一个秘密的交换，而是按照纽特的话来说，“没有事情可以烂在肚子里”。

直到天光破晓。

END.


End file.
